1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical devices and, more specifically, the present invention relates to incorporating low contrast interfaces and high contrast interfaces in optical devices.
2. Background Information
The need for fast and efficient optical-based technologies is increasing as Internet data traffic growth rate is overtaking voice traffic pushing the need for optical communications. Commonly used optical devices include diffraction gratings, thin-film filters, fiber Bragg gratings, and arrayed-waveguide gratings.
Inherent properties of materials may limit the manufacture and use of many optical devices. As a result, producing such optical devices can often be highly expensive and time consuming. Common problems include high loss environments or a combination of materials that offer little control over the optical properties of the device.